i am so screwed
by inahazzahaze
Summary: Ally Dawson has just moved...yet again. what will happen when a certain platinum blonde gets in her way? again? *The more reviews and faves i get the faster i update!
1. fresh start

"Ally, we're moving again," my dad said last week at the dinner table.

I was used to this. My dad is a Navy Medical Doctor, so wherever he was posted at, I had to follow. It wasn't that big of a deal since we moved about every summer to a new place since I was in fourth grade. Right now I was just about done fitting my last cardboard box in the moving van.

"This'll be a good move," my dad says. "I can feel it."

I sigh and head back inside for a last look around. I liked it here in New Mexico. I didn't really make a best friend in school, but I was friendly with a lot of people. I pick up my messenger bag off of the counter and tap the top of the door frame as I exit the house for the last time. I close the door and lock it behind me, reminding myself that I needed to label the key for this house and put it on my special keychain that had every home I had lived in and the address on it as well.

"Ready to go, Als?" my dad asks as I get in to the passenger side of our Lexus.

"Yep." I answer, tugging on my seatbelt.

"We're going to follow the moving van okay?" he gestures.

"I know dad," I laugh, rolling my eyes. "Like we never did this before?"

"Okay, okay! Goodbye, New Mexico, hello California!" my dad exclaims, revving up the engine as the moving truck drives forward.

* * *

"Als… Ally… We're home now…" my dad urges, shaking my shoulder.

"Hmm…" I groan, trying to force open my eyelids.

I had fallen asleep when we stopped at that gas station and I crawled to the backseat to lie down. We drove for forever. I don't even know what day it is. We had to stay two nights at some hotels but we were finally here.

"We should've taken a plane," I said for about the fiftieth time. I sit up and stretch.

"Come on, Ally, it's actually really nice. Hurry!" my dad says excitedly, helping me out of the back so I don't fall from the sudden hit of vertigo.

I close the door and turn to face our new home.

Wow. It was a lot nicer than I hoped. We were in a cul-de-sac with about four other houses in it and across the street was more houses lining in the street. It was so freaking suburban. It had two stories and a nice mahogany fence towards what I took as the backyard. There was a nice stone path, and the house was a light green. There was a two door garage and quite near us was the fence of a next door neighbor. It looked like it came straight out of an American dream or something.

"Very… neighborly." I commented, tugging my bag on.

"I know right? It's perfect! A fresh start!" my dad grinned, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I forgot, dad, um, where are we exactly?" I ask uncertainly, looking around at the houses.

"We're in Moreno Valley sweetie! I'm stationed up at Anaheim in the VA," my dad answers probably for the third time since I was totally tired throughout that entire trip.

"Where's the moving van?" I ask, looking around for the hulking automobile that we had been behind for a few days.

"Oh, they already put everything inside, all we have to do is unpack it," my dad answered, taking my hand and leading me to the small porch.

The windows on either side of the doors were nice and modern looking, and I was glad see a glass plane above the door for sunlight. That was always a plus.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," my dad says, pulling something out of his pocket.

"This is your new key, Ally." my dad smiles, handing me a copy of his key. "Will you please do the honors Als?"

"Sure dad," I laugh, opening the door.

The place was nice. Modern and reserved, and there was three rooms, a nook, a living room, a very modern kitchen, and a nice dining room. There were even three bathrooms, and dad gave me the master bedroom so I would have the bath in my room to myself. But the biggest plus was in the backyard.

"Oh my God, is that a pool?" I exclaim excitedly, throwing open the clear slide opening doors. It was lined with different kinds of stones and even had a little slide to it as well. Beside the pool was a small garden plot with a few budding flowers. The fence was high up, which meant much more privacy for us, and even a little gazebo with two chairs and a table.

"Wow, dad, this is amazing! Thank you, thank you. Thank you!" I grin, hugging him tightly.

"Your welcome Als," my dad laughed, hugging me back warmly.

I think I am actually going to like it here.


	2. First Day

**CHAPTER NOTES!: okay, wow i'm sorry for the no breaking in that one area of the first chapter! I'm really sorry, I'm a little too new at this! okay, okay, I'll shut up now. I hope you guys like this next chapter! This'll be a lot longer too! (to see Ally's first day of school type in the url bar 'polyvore' then a '.' then a 'com' and then put '/ 'and then put 'cgi/set?id=107683681')(sorry it looks like that but i can't fully type the address out because it won't show if i do put it on here)**

_*three days later* *Monday*_

"Ally, Ally…it's time for your first day at school…" my dad whispered loudly.

I groaned incomprehensibly and tugged the comforter above my head.

Fuck. School. Great. Canyon Springs High. My new school. Yippee.

Why didn't I enjoy school? Well, since I had to move around a lot, I never really made lasting friends. I was great in my grades (which may

have been due to the no social life going on), but anything that was extra-curricular wasn't really my thing. I didn't really attend any games or

pep rallies. I spent my lunch time walking around the campus or up in the library.

I groan again and sit up to stretch. At least I'm not going to be that new of a Junior since this is everybody else's first day back. Today I had to

go the office, get my schedule, and then deal with whatever welcoming committee came my way. Ugh, great.

"Breakfast is downstairs when you're ready…" dad called as he exited my room.

I got up and turned to my newly organized closet. (When I found out it was a walk-in yesterday, I just about threw up on my dad.)

Hmm. First day of school look. I looked around my floral printed dresses and sighed. Boring. Shitty. Ugly. Why the fuck did I buy that? Ugh,

Boring Ally is going to go through another boring year of being a nobody. What was I going to do now?

I looked at my leather jacket and smiled. Fuck trying to fit in. This year I won't be that shy new girl. It was time for a makeover. I grabbed

the jacket and paired it up with a gold bustier and a leather skirt. I pulled on my leather and gold heels and filled up my modest leather

backpack with my new school supplies. Lastly, I grabbed my skull earrings, the chaos necklace I got from my trip in Rio, a leather and gold

watch, and finally, my skull hand bracelet. I gave myself a once over and looked pleased. Today was going to be the day I, Ally Dawson, will

stand out, loud and proud. I put on some light makeup too to lighten my eyes up. I pulled my curls into a side pony and grabbed my song

book. I can't believe I almost forgot it.

My song book is my everything. It has my hopes, my thoughts, my poems, and of course my songs all wrapped up into one. Without it, I

wouldn't be able to function at all. I picked up my phone and car keys and headed downstairs to my gaping dad in the dining room.

"Erm, Als…?" my dad questioned, raising his eyebrow at my ensemble.

"I'm going to try something new daddy." I tell him proudly, taking a seat and scarfing down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice.

My dad smiled and nodded. He always worried over my ritualistic lifestyle and whether or not I was happy.

"Good for you, Ally." He congratulated, looking back to his paper.

"Alright, I'm going now." I say, swallowing the last bit of Rice Krispies down and taking my things to the sink.

"Do you have any money?" my dad calls as I head to the door.

"I'm covered! Bye dad!" I call back as I exit the house. I took my keys and headed to my own car, a black '64 Chevy Impala. It was old, but it

had great history. Last week we used dad's car to travel over here instead because apparently mine isn't as 'safe' on the freeway, so dad got it

hauled over. My grandpa gave this to me last year as a birthday gift.

I revved up the engine and pulled out the directions my dad had given me earlier to the school. It was close by, but in suburbia, I could get lost

too easily.

It took me about five minutes to get there. I almost missed the sign that read 'Canyon Springs'. It was highly trafficked and I barely made it on

campus and grabbed the last parking space before the bell rang for what I could only assume as homeroom. I was glad everyone was too busy

searching for their friends to notice me looking lost as hell. Finally, I headed straight for the building that had 'Main Office' written on it. I

breathed in slowly and pushed the door open. It was big for an office. It even had small cubicles for certain staff members. I went to the front

desk to my right, deciding it would be best to speak up than wander about for the rest of the day.

"Ahem, um, excuse me?" I ask politely to the lady behind the desk. She looked nice and had on a warm smile and a bright pink top.

"Yes dear?" she answered sweetly. Huh, usually the front desk person was an ass.

"Um, I'm Ally Dawson, I am a new transfer…?" I inform her, trying to figure out how to properly say anything.

"Oh! Yes, Ally Dawson…" she smiles, pulling out a big file. She flipped a few pages around until she finally found whatever she was looking for.

"Here is your schedule dear, and a map of the school. Oh, and don't forget your new locker combination. Here is your locker number right

there and your welcoming committee guide will be out in one moment…" she says, handing me my stuff.

"Hold on one second, hon. I'll go and get them." She grinned, standing up.

"Oh, um, I'm fine, really miss. I just needed to get my schedule. I think I can find my way around, and if I have any questions I will just go to

my counselor." I say quickly before she could make a move that would seriously cripple my time. I didn't want to be super late to class like I

always was when I was assigned a 'guide'.

"Are you sure, dear?" she asks a bit worriedly, sitting back down.

"Yes, of course! Don't worry, I've done this way more than usual miss." I assure her, heading towards the door.

"Okay, sugar, but if you need any help, just ask, alright?" she calls.

"Yes, miss…?"

"It's Ms. Rhonda, hon. Bye now!" she waved, turning back to her desk work.

I turn myself around and beeline straight out of there. Thank god I didn't have to deal with that. I looked to the building next to me, Building A.

This school was weird. The hallways were outdoors and the lockers were all lined up next to the buildings. I took advantage of the empty

hallways and looked at my schedule. Right now was homeroom, as I expected. It was going to end in five minutes anyway, so I sat down on

one of the wraparound planter benches. My next period was at building D, D105. I was glad it was at least the first floor. I took out the map

and saw that it was next to the library, which I could clearly see. I took my locker combination and number out. Good, it was right next to my

first period. I grabbed my stuff and headed over to building D. My locker was just on the side of my classroom, so I opened up my new locker

and took a good look at it. It was a good size, not too big, not too small. I took my piano themed mirror out of my bag and taped it to the

locker door.

Yay, my first ever decoration.

I sigh and fix a stray strand at the top of my head. Just as I fixed it, the bell rang and the onslaught of teenagers filed out. I pulled myself in

closer and concentrated on my reflection, afraid of anyone really noticing me.

God, I thought I was supposed to be changing this year? I guess a new outfit didn't change much. I sigh and reapply my mascara and take

another hard look at myself.

Ally, calm down. You got this, now.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Okay. You've got this, Ally. No more shyness. Get your shit together girl.

I smiled at my reflection proudly, finally seeing some sense being made.

"Whoa, watch out!" a voice cried out as I heard the squeaking of wheels.

I closed my locker door to see what it was and I didn't even see it coming. Instead I got thrown back as a mass collided into me and fell on top

of me.

"What in the fuck…?" I cried out, my back suddenly aching from the collision. Jesus fuck that hurt.

"Sorry," I heard the flaming fucktard chuckle.

I looked up so I could scream at the dipshit that thought this was funny, but was halted by dark brown eyes with a mop of platinum blonde hair

and a sexy smirk staring back down at me.

Whoa, this asshole was hot.

**End Of Chapter Notes: Okay you guys, what did you think? Who's the blonde? Okay, you know who he is but still, will she accept the apology? Where do you think I'm going with this? Did you like my polyvore outfit? I'll update this as soon as I get five reviews or at least 10 favorites!**


	3. remember me?

**Chapter Notes!: Alright, as promised, I am posting! I hope y'all liked it, it took me a bit to figure which way I wanted to go with this, but hey, it's here!**

Austin's POV

(30 minutes ago)

"AUSTIN! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY! IT'S ALREADY 7:30!" my mom yells outside my door. I waited to hear her incomprehensibly scold me while she stomped down stairs angrily.

I raised my head groggily and turned to the clock on my nightstand.

Shit! 7:32! Fuck, homeroom starts at 8:00! I pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt and grabbed my red leather jacket. I check my hair, brushing it to the side and grabbing my chain necklace. Fuck, I'm supposed to meet up with Dez before 1st period! Shit, shit, shit. I grabbed my bag and headed to the stairs.

"Austin Monica Moon, this better not become a habit! This is your first day back!" my mom lectured as I slid down the banister.

"And how many times do I have to tell you NOT TO SLIDE DOWN THE BANISTER!" she yelled, gesturing to the railing.

"You're totally right, bye, love you mom!" I say, grabbing an apple and pecking her on the cheek.

"Ugh, just get to school quickly!" she half-scolded, half-laughed. My mom was such a worrier, but fuck if I'm going to disrespect my own mom for doing her job. Like so many other guys my age do.

I bolted out the door and hopped into my Mercedes, shoving my key into the ignition, but the engine just spluttered and died out.

FUCK. YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME. HOW THE FUCK DID THIS…?

Shit, I forgot to gas this up. I groan angrily and pop open my trunk to get my skateboard out. I was definitely going to be late.

I jumped on my board and skated as fast as I could to school. I barely made it on campus when the bell rang.

Phew! I sighed happily, easily swerving around other students staring at me. I searched the crowds for Dez, still skating around. I kick off the pavement quicker, figuring he would be at the cafeteria, but I finally spot him to the left of me, a little ways behind me, and I quickly try to get his attention.

"Dez! DEZ!" I called turning and waving my arms in his direction.

I turn my head around to swerve myself back. I didn't have time to stop myself as I saw how close I was to an open locker door and someone behind the door.

"Whoa, watch out!" I yelled as I was nearing the locker.

The locker door was shut quickly and I had just enough time to see shocked yet bright chocolate brown eyes look back at me and then I quickly shut my eyes and covered my face as we collided and I ended up on top of this poor person, spreading my arms out just in time before I completely crushed them.

"What in the fuck…?" I heard the person wail. Judging from the voice though, I assumed they were a girl.

"Sorry," I laughed, smirking at the irritation in her voice.

I opened my eyes to see a very pissed off beauty beneath me, my arms on either side of her shoulders.

She snapped her eyes open at the sound of my laugh, her stare venomous.

I took a really good look at her. Whoa. She had… these eyes… why were they so damn familiar? I stared at her face, searching for more answers. She had clear, cream colored skin and her cheeks were getting rosier as I stayed my position above her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger, staring back as intently as I was. I thought I saw a flash of recognition, but it must've been the sun glare off the lockers or something because it was gone as soon as I saw it. Those eyes… those chocolate brown eyes that had stars in them if you were lucky enough to get her to stare back. I dreamt of those eyes for a year. I looked at her cinnamon curls and her pouty lips… Ally?

"Do you plan on moving the fuck off of me or not, big boy?" she snapped, lifting her torso above the ground.

"Oh, yeah…" I said, pulling myself out of my reverie.

I kneeled myself up and held out my hand. She grudgingly grasped it quickly as I lifted us off the floor.

I looked her up and down for any injuries, but got extremely distracted. Holy shit. She was smoking hot. Her long curls hung in a ponytail, brushing the shoulder of her sexy leather jacket and gold top. She stooped a bit to pick up her bag and lightly brushed her skirt and shoulders for dirt. Jesus fuck was she sexy. All I wanted to do was take her here and now.

I shook my head, trying to come back to focus. Was this my Ally? Ally Dawson?

Ally's POV

He stared down at me a bit longer, but I wasn't about to back down from it. Let alone could I. His handsome hazel eyes were glowing down at me. How the fuck did they glow like that? And they were so… familiar. I stared as well, searching his features slightly just like he was at the moment. That smirk, the cocky eyebrow raise thingy that pummeled me into oblivion once upon a long time ago… Austin?

SHIT SHIT SHIT. NOT TODAY, NOPE. I can't do this not now, NOT EVER! I turned my stare into one of confusion and anger, trying to pretend like I just didn't remember the worst memory I ever had, but I think he recognized me. Shit. I needed to stop this. Now.

"Do you plan on getting the fuck off of me or not, big boy?" I seethed, trying to raise myself up without colliding into him again.

"Oh, yeah…" he says, as if he had forgotten why he should.

He held out his hand, and I gripped it quickly and pulled myself up. I hurriedly grab my bag and check myself for any hallway dirt on me, trying to ignore the fact that he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Okay, bl-…big boy, mind explaining why you decided to run me over?" I ask, trying to pretend like I didn't almost call him by his nickname that I had given to him so far back in a time I didn't want to remember.

"Remember me?" he asked, dodging my question.

I paused, scrambling for an answer as he stepped closer to me.

" Come on Ally Cat, I know you do." he smirked as he brought his face down and closer to mine.

I couldn't help but to stare back at the burning hazel orbs.

What was I supposed to do? Tell him yes? Or no? Either way, I am so screwed.

**END OF CHAPTER NOTES: AHAHAHA I love this chapter! Okay, where do you think they have met before? When? what'll she answer with? Alright, so I might just update every three days …what do you think? But for now I will just update when I reach at least 15 reviews or 15 faves! Tell me all your answers and opinions in the reviews! **


	4. War

**CHAPTER NOTES: OKAY MERRY CHRISTMAS YA BEAUTIFUL LITTLE SHITNUGGETS! Okay, so this took me a while since I keep ending at cliffhangers and it's pissing me off too. I've also decided to keep the number stuff going instead, so let's up the game shall we? At least 30 reviews or 25 faves for the next update in return for this LONG chapter! Btw the views are getting lower and lower as we speak so idk spread the story around! I have been busy and shit so again really sorry for how long this took! I love you all! p.s you might want to open up a Google Translate Tab cause there's some…stuff.. yeah, just do it!**

Ally's POV

"Austin! Austin, yo, you alright?" someone interrupted, standing behind Austin.

Austin sighed and released me from his hypnotic gaze, turning around to address his friend. I sighed in relief, stepping back hastily away from Austin and tugging my jacket. I looked past him to see a concerned looking guy with freckles and bright red hair. He was wearing bright patterned pants and a cartoon shirt with suspenders. Dear god, he was a major fashion fail, but the outfit suited him perfectly in a weird way.

"Yeah, Dez, I'm fine." Austin said irritably, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Oh, hi there." Dez smiled politely.

"Yeah, hi." I said nicely back. At least someone around here had manners.

*RINGGGGGGGGGG*

"Well, that's the bell. See you later… Dez, and asshole that tried to run me over…" I said, turning around and turning the corner straight in to class as fast I could, trying to look like I wasn't as panicked as I really was. I headed for the seat in the far right of the class, sitting in the second to the last row. When people talk or teach, they tend to look towards their right instead of the left. So, if I were to be standing in the teacher's position up front, I would be to the left and out of site. Sorry, I was rambling, like I always did when I got nervous. As soon as I sat down, people started filling the classroom, choosing their seats as cautiously as I had. The teacher wasn't in yet, so I had some time to breathe.

I plopped myself down and laid my head down on the desk, covering my face with my arms.

My god, he was back. My bully was back. He was back and I couldn't do a thing to change that. The bully that took my stuff and hid them just to get a rise out of me! I never even bothered him! I had always kept to myself! I tried to think of something else, anything else, but one memory slipped out and came anyway.

*7th grade, Miami, Florida. Orange Grove Middle School Library*

"Well if it isn't it the quiet little Ally cat, stuck in her corner again…" I heard from behind me. I tried not to look up at him, staring straight at my song book. I ducked my head at the sound of my stupid nickname he had given me. All I wanted was to relax in my only safe haven and here he was, as if I didn't get enough of his crap in class.

I adjust my glasses and tried to fix my floral skirt, keeping my eyes anywhere but at him.

"I'm talking to you, Ally Cat. You can't ignore me." He demands, pulling my song book out of my hands.

"Give it back, Blondie!" I yelled, reaching out for my book. He smirked and lifted it out of my reach.

"Come on, Ally Cat, at least let me see what makes this book so much more interesting than me." He laughs, flipping through the pages.

I shot out of my chair and leap for the book, but he was too tall for me. He raised it above my reach and read through it, laughing as I kept attempting to grab the book out of his hands. I just didn't't get it! Why did he always have to bother me and give me shit about almost everything? God he was such a…bully. Just thinking about this got my blood boiling.

"GIVE IT NOW BLONDIE, OR I'LL…"

"Ooh, looks like someone has grown a pair. And you'll what, Ally Cat?" he mused, putting the book behind him and stepping closer to me, leaning down to my height.

He cocked his eyebrow, smirking as he realized I couldn't answer that.

I stared right into those impossibly fiery hazel eyes of his and tried not to get lost in them as I leaned forward, startling both him and myself.

I reached around him in his moment of surprise and snatched the book out of his fingertips.

"Leave me alone, Blondie." I seethe, bringing my face closer to his.

I step away from him quickly and gather my stuff, leaving the library heatedly. I didn't realize until later that day that this was the first time I stood up to Austin.

I shake my head deliberately, trying to clear the memory away. I was supposed to be pushing the past out of my mind, right?

I pull out my song book and open up to a clear page. I might as well write it down before I could obsess over it. When I write in my book, I feel a whole lot lighter, like the stress has rolled out of my fingertips, through my favorite sparkly purple pen and onto the pages.

I made this song journal myself; making this one of the most important things I ever had, and no way in hell would I let Austin read through it. One thing was for certain, though. I was NOT about to let him know that I bothered to remember him. I will play dumb, like I never spent days obsessing over where I would end up in lunch so that I wouldn't have to deal with his presence.

I sigh and begin writing.

_8/19/13_

_Dear Diary,_

_ He's back. And he did not end up ugly like I hoped he would. He grew muscular and got tanner and those arms were so… oh never mind his stupid muscly arms! I never had to worry about seeing people again after I left somewhere because I always moved far away enough! He remembers me, and I don't know how. I use clear contacts now! And I don't have those hideous bangs from seventh grade, and I lost the wardrobe. How did he recognize me? I don't look ANYTHING like myself! _

_AND HOW COME HE'S HERE AND NOT IN MIAMI?_

_Whatever the reasons, I am not going to let HIM affect me anymore. One thing was for certain, though. I was NOT about to let him know that I _

_bothered to remember him. I will play dumb, like I never spent days obsessing over where I would end up in lunch so that I wouldn't have to _

_deal with his presence. All I had to do was ignore him, and hopefully he'll lose interest! …Right?_

I groan in defeat, tucking my book away in to my bag.

"Looks like we have each other for French, sweetie. Loving the new look Ally Cat, it's…sexy. So, Ally Cat still has her journal, huh?"

I close my eyes and push my fingertips into my temples at the sound of Austin's egotistic voice, willing myself not to rip out his throat. I mean, I could try, but no way in hell was that happening, what with those chiseled… everything.

God, puberty did a number on him. It was a number that I was willing to bet that girls obsessed over. Count to ten Ally. Just count to ten.

"I know you remember me Ally Cat, and you should just admit it now…"he says, his voice a lot closer than necessary.

I pop my eyes open to see him leaning over my desk and his face inches from mine. A rush of adrenaline broke out in me. Was he really going to do this? Again? No fucking way in hell was I going to repeat seventh grade.

"I don't know how you know my name, Barbie, but trust me, I don't know you." I growl coldly, bringing my face closer to his. His shock was so satisfying.

Whoa. Where was all this confidence coming from? If I was in seventh grade again, I would've stayed quiet until he touched my book. God, he turned me in to a monster, didn't he? I used to be so much nicer and concerned about others, but now, I couldn't care less.

But no, this is a new Ally. I smile to myself. Finally, this girl was taking a stand. I liked it. It felt… exhilarating. Empowering.

I got another sudden burst of confidence and leaned over to his ear, grabbing his collar in the process.

"And I don't think I want to either." I whisper, letting my breath roll over his skin, giving him involuntary shudders.

I smile and lightly but firmly shove him off my desk and grab my binder and pen out, ignoring his confused manner as he sat in the desk directly behind me.

He just never did give up, now did he?

I roll my eyes and sit up straighter as our new teacher walked in. She was a tall blonde that looked straight out of the cover of a magazine. She smiled brightly at us and her blue eyes seemed warm enough.

I look around to see the guys of the class with their mouths hanging open. I had a feeling this was going to escalate.

"Damn, she can butter my baguette any day." I hear Austin sigh deeply.

Pigs. Men are absolute pigs.

"Bonjour, classe, français je suis votre nouveau professeur, Madame Fleur." She says in perfect French.

A murmur of 'what's flew around the classroom.

"Ce que quelqu'un ici sait comment parler le français?" she asked, looking around the classroom.

"The fuck?" Austin says, earning himself a few laughs.

I knew what she was saying perfectly. I just didn't want to draw any more attention to myself than needed.

"Stupid French teacher." Austin scoffs from behind me.

That was it. Time to shut Blondie the fuck up.

"Je sais comment parler en parfait français, Madame Fleur." I say loudly. Every head turned to me. I try to hide my blush, but of course I couldn't.

"Alright, what am I saying? 'Aujourd'hui j'ai choisi des roses fraîches pour ma mere?" She tested.

"That today you picked some roses for your mom." I answer, rolling my eyes. Way too easy.

"Je suis très impressionné! Pouvez-vous parler d'autres langues?" she asked excitedly, stepping in my direction.

"Je peux parler Allemand, Espagnol, Portugais, Japonais, et Philippin." I respond quickly, trying not to sound nonchalant.

"Très bonne, mademoiselle…?"

"It's Ally, Ally Dawson." I answer back in English.

"Well, looks like I won't have to worry about you, now, will I, miss Dawson?" She grins, turning back to the rest of the class.

"As for everyone who did not understand, I said that I am Madame Fleur and that I am your new French teacher." She explains to everyone.

I look around at my awed classmates sheepishly, but I felt a little bit smug when I saw the dropped jaw of my blonde nightmare.

The rest of the class went by in English. I met a possible new friend, too. Her name is Trish Dela Rosa. She seemed nice, and even complimented my new outfit. I think I could like her.

Madame Fleur gave us our French Language texts and gave everyone a homework assignment that was due next week about Introductions and Greetings. Well, everyone except me. I think I was going to like this class. Well the only downside was…

"Hey!" I exclaim as my schedule was grabbed out of my hands as soon as I left the class.

"Looks like we have all the same classes, Ally Cat." Austin smirks, slamming his schedule and mine onto my binder.

I double and triple checked. I was so done for. I even had the little shit for homeroom! I groan angrily and ball up his schedule, throwing it right in his face and heading to my locker.

I throw open my locker and put my new textbook into it, but as soon as I removed my hand, the locker door was slammed closed and the strong hands stayed their position above my head.

I groan and turn around to see none other than blondie's chest. I didn't want to look up any higher, knowing I was going to melt to jelly in this position. Why did he always have to corner me like that? Why the fuck is my mouth so dry right now?

I turn my eyes up slowly, taking in his prominent collarbone and his impossibly defined jaw…'oh, hurry up and stop checking him out!' I tell myself angrily.

I closed my eyes and stuck my head up towards where I knew his eyes were.

"What now, blon- hot shot?" I huff angrily, trying not to pop open my eyes like I really wanted to. God, I kept saying his nickname! What was wrong with me?

"How come you don't want to remember me, Ally Cat?" he asked, playing like he was hurt.

"I…I told you. I don't know you." I repeat, trying to stop my stutter. He was so damn close to me. I could smell his cologne mixed with his scent. Hell, I could even smell his hair. Why the hell did it smell like strawberries?

"Look at me, Ally," he whispers. I can hear his other hand being placed above the other side of my face. Shit.

I open my eyes, looking down at my heels automatically. 'Huh, I really needed to polish again,' I think, trying to ignore the sex god. Wait, what? GOD WHAT IS UP WITH ME LATELY? I could handle it in prepubescent seventh grade, but damn, did things change.

I chew at my lip nervously, trying to calm my nerves. What the hell was up with my body? I haven't been this confused about my anatomy since I was 12.

His index finger came slowly under my chin, lifting it up a bit. I couldn't help the tiny gasp at his touch. CONTROL YOURSELF ALLY.

I tried to keep my eyes down to the floor, oh man did I try.

"I know everything about you, Ally Cat. You should just stop this stupid thing now and let it happen, babe." He breathes, leaning down closer to me.

My breaths were getting shorter, and he sensed it, like the fucking predator he was. Every nerve I had was like a livewire.

I couldn't anymore.

"Why should I, blondie? Just leave me alone already." I ask, trying to sound angry instead of extremely out of breath, flashing my eyes at his suddenly darker hazel ones. He winked at me, finally getting the rise he wanted.

"I knew it." He smirked, burning his stare into me.

"You'll never get rid of me. Might as well give in to me, babe."

That was it. He wanted me…like that? No matter how hot he turned out to be, I wasn't about to let this happen. It was time for some payback for all those times he harassed me. All he wanted now was to get with me? What, was I too ugly for him in Middle School? When even after all the shit he gave me, I still felt butterflies when his hand brushed mine? I was about to take this cocky jerk down a peg.

I grabbed his waist and pulled him roughly against me. He looked so smug, as if he was planning this.

"Couldn't resist me, could you?" he says arrogantly.

I pull his face down and smile just as we were about to close the distance between us.

"Of course I can, blondie. The old Ally's gone, so prepare for war." I breathe against his really… pink…lips… I quickly push him out of my way, purposefully lingering my touch on his hips just to watch him shiver. Damn, I was getting so sadistic lately. Whatever, it felt fucking amazing.

I smirk widely and walk away to my next class, leaving him behind at my locker.

**END OF CHAPTER NOTES: okay, so yeah, what did you think? it took me for fucking ever to actually come up with all this shit, so sorry for how late it is. Remember, reviews up to 30 or faves up to 25, and spread the word! Btw, please like, SERIOUSLY review me! I want, idk, like full out reviews! Be the critic! I want all the juicy thoughts you have! **


	5. Friends

**CHAPTER NOTES: okay, so since I didn't get my goal, and my views have literally gone to shit, I'm just going to post this anyway. You get to see other characters, so here are there outfits. Trish: (type: 'polyvore' then '.' then 'com' then'/trish_austin_ally/set?id=108967791') Cassidy: (type: 'polyvore' then '.' then 'com' then '/cassidy_austin_ally/set?id=108968808') Kiera: (type: 'polyvore' then '.' then 'com' then '/kira_star_austin_ally/set?id=108968201') Well, I hope you guys like the chapter! P.S. I can't actually do the outfits for the guys because polyvore is mainly a girl thing...so yeah, just read!**

I pull out my map of the school out of my binder to see where my next class actually was. According to my schedule, I had Drama in the auditorium next! I loved drama. I always made it my responsibility to enter any Drama class or Drama club that was available. I mean, I wouldn't actually act out in the plays, I would just sort of work backstage with props and help out whenever I could. If we had to act out a skit, I would just take role of director and let the actors do whatever they please.

The auditorium was right behind the cafeteria. It was a huge building clearly marked 'Canyon High Auditorium.' I head over as fast as I can to the giant double doors, cautiously opening one and slipping through. As soon as I was through, I entered a huge lobby that wrapped around the entrance of the actual theater. It had concession stands and even a ticket booth. Everything looked so... wow. I walked through one of the two sets of double doors next to the ticket booth and was instantly inside the theater. There were rows upon rows of open seats, all leading up to a huge stage with the biggest fucking curtains I've ever seen. In the middle of the third or fourth row was an uplifted platform that held a desk and apparently someone behind it, a lamp casting their shadow against the seats. I walked quickly down the walkway to the platform and looked up at the figure. I couldn't really see their features, but the silhouette was clearly female. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she was busily writing away at whatever was on her desk.

"Um, excuse me, I'm a bit early, but I'm here for your second period..." I say quietly, trying not to disturb her much.

"Do not worry, child, punctuality is essential to actors. Please have a seat on the stage." She replies in a thick Russian accent.

I do as told and quickly head over to the side of the stage where the steps were conveniently next to the Emergency Exit. I walk up and stare at the floor. I didn't even notice there were throw pillows lined neatly around the stage. I sat on one nearest to the third set of curtains in the back. After I successfully tuck my legs underneath me without flashing the world, I look up at the bright stage lights above me. After I let my eyes get used to the light, I could faintly make out a long cat walk that most likely held the sound system controls that handled the speakers all along the theater walls. To my right, there was a doorway, obviously for the backstage area no doubt. I breathed in deeply, finally content with my new school.

I've always had a thing for live performance ever since my dad took me to see a remake of 'Wicked' in New York when I was six. It had music, dancing, and acting all wrapped up in to one. I mean, I could never go on stage in public, but I've always wanted to. Whenever I helped out in a play or musical or even a production, I've always felt a sense of togetherness, even from backstage. Everybody working together to make sure that the audience was satisfied? Perfection is what it was. There was always the feeling of family when it came to theater. I always attended the acting rehearsals, just to see the hard work that was put in to it. The stage was like a second home that I couldn't visit. Sometimes it really got to me how much my stage fright affected what I wanted to do. I mean, even sitting here, right now, felt like a risk. Like the whole world was staring while you set your heart and sweat and tears and effort up for them to judge.

Maybe that's why I always had problems letting people know me.

As I look around at the stage, my classmates file in and follow my suit, picking their seats casually. I couldn't help myself not search for Ken Doll, and to my satisfaction he was not in sight at all.

When the last pillows are taken (all except one), our new Drama teacher stands up and steps down from her platform. Huh, she seemed a lot taller up there. She walks up on to the stage and stands in front of us, looking down kindly. She had graying auburn hair and wore many shawls and necklaces. Her green eyes sparkled down at us sweetly, like a grandmother would.

"Hello, I am Ms. Gilkiewicz, but call me Ms. Gil since pronouncing is not good in you teens. I will be your drama teacher for this year. Now, since this is first day for all of you, I will start with icebreakers. First, find a partner while I go to my office and retrieve some files. Do not be naughty, I am only a few steps away." She says in that Russian accent of hers.

We watch as she exits the stage and heads for the door next to the Emergency Exits.

Shit. I hate having partners. I steadily get up and fix my skirt, bumping a bit into the heavy curtains behind me.

"I'll be your partner."

I jump at the sound and unsurprisingly fall on my ass.

Who the...?

Out walked Blondie, laughing hysterically at me. I roll my eyes and struggle to get up, finally doing so without ripping my skirt.

"I got you so good." He smirks, still letting out chuckles. I look around to see who saw, but thankfully nobody else was laughing at me. I turn back at him angrily. I should've known I wasn't going to have any peace here! I stare coldly at him and grip his elbow, barely getting my hand to close the perimeter because his triceps were...in the way, and I pull him behind the curtain.

"Haha, very funny pretty boy." I whisper sarcastically, taking his shoulders and pushing him against the long curtains.

"What're you gonna do, Ally Cat? Hit me?" he smirks, grabbing my waist and lifting me up to stand on his toes.

"I'll get you back Barbie." I promise, trying to keep my breath steady, looking back at his eyes fiercely.

"Oh, I'm Barbie, now?" he scoffs, his fingers tightening on my waist as he leans closer to me.

How was I supposed to be doing all the payback with him like... like this? God, I'm surprised he hasn't reduced me into a puddle already.

I grip his collar and bring his face closer. God, his scent was so enveloping behind these curtains. I couldn't feel anything but his breath on my face, washing over me warmly, and his fingers that were eliciting static on my waist, the feeling spreading like wildfire.

Point 1 for Austin.

I groan and pull away, walking out from behind the heated curtain and to the rest of our classmates. Crap, it looks like everyone already has a partner!

"I wasn't kidding about the partner thing, babe." Austin smirks, standing next to me.

I look around the stage wildly. Anybody but lover boy over here. Come on, come on, come on... Trish! I sigh thankfully at the sight of the girl I just saw last period. She was standing next to a girl on her phone wearing a cheerleader outfit. Trish obviously looked annoyed as hell. Perfect. Time for Austin's payback.

I rush over to the pair, leaving pretty boy irritated in my wake. I smile at Trish and tap the shoulder of her partner.

"Hi, I'm Ally. I was wondering if you wanted to trade partners with me. Mine is over there." I say, pointing over to Austin.

"Hi, I'm Paige, and you should just deal with what you..."

She looks up from her phone and turns to where I'm pointing.

"DEAL!" she squeals, sprinting over to Austin and grabbing his arm. I roll my eyes and turn over to a grateful looking Trish.

" Thank god, I almost lost it on that girl." she smiled, pounding my fist.

"No problem." I smile back.

"You didn't have to though. I mean, wouldn't you rather be partnered with the great Austin Moon?" she asks.

"Ewe, gross. He's cocky and self-centered, and frankly, a major pain in the ass." I scowl, flicking my eyes over at the now terrified looking boy getting his arm stroked by Paige.

"Really? He irritates you too?" she laughed, pulling me down so we could sit.

"You have no idea how much so." I groan.

I think we're going to be great friends.

"Alright class, good, all have partners. Let us begin!" Ms. Gilkiewicz says, heading back up the stage.

The rest of the class went by well. Ms. Gil just made us do some theater exercises. Trish and I couldn't stop laughing the entire time. When we were doing the mirroring exercise, I could barely breathe because of all the inappropriate movements I made Trish imitate. Paige kept moaning during the stretching techniques in the back with Austin.

"Paige, what're you doing?" Austin would sigh irritably.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just REALLY know how to stretch a girl out." she'd say seductively. Or at least I think that was what she was going for.

Trish and I completely lost our shit at that one. I could feel Austin's eyes on us, and when I turned around it was a look of pure payback. I was so going to get it for this, but I didn't care. Point 1 for Ally.

At the end of class, as Paige turned to get her bag, Austin disappeared as quickly as possible, sending me a menacing glare before he snuck away to the backstage, probably going out the back door.

"Oh no, I didn't get to give him my number!" Paige whined, looking around for any sign of the blonde.

"Don't worry, there's always next class!" Trish smiled, trying not to let her giggles slip out.

"Oh yeah! Thanks again, Annie, for giving me your partner." Paige smiles, flipping her hair away.

"It's Ally." I correct, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever." she says distractedly, walking out of the theater. I walk out with Trish as we went over everything in class.

"Oh my god, Austin's face? Priceless." Trish laughs as we head over to the wraparound bench near my locker.

"I know, right? Hey, is it lunch time?" I ask, finally looking around to see everyone sitting in the open door sitting areas around campus.

"Yep. You should come sit at my table." Trish offers, taking my hand and leading me to the lunch line. The line was surprisingly quick, but I just chose a cookie, a banana, and a Coke.

"You sure that's all?" Trish asks, looking over at my tray.

"I'm not that hungry." I state, handing my money over to the lunch lady. I say my thanks and head out of the cafeteria with Trish.

"Alright, I want to give you a real tour of our school. This table to our right is the Freshman table." she says, nodding over to the longest table under the pavilion. It was filled with nervous looking pre teens chewing their food precariously.

"Over there is the druggies." she says, looking over to the table to our left. Yep, those were definitely stoners.

We keep walking until she has given out everyone's area. Wow, there were a lot of people in this school.

"Finally, there's the 'bad boys', next to the cheerleader table." she says, nodding over at the table none other than Blondie was obviously heading. He was busy chatting up a group of girls. That boy was hopeless, I swear.

"Yeah, Austin sits there, of course. To the right of him is Dez, the left, Elliot. Dez had red hair and a biker jacket over a weird cat shirt, and Elliot had a sweater jacket over a dark blue shirt. Elliot was...damn.

"And last but not least is my table." she says, swerving to her right. Her table had two other girls sitting down, laughing at whatever jokes they were making.

"Trish, where've you been?" the one with dirty blonde hair says, noticing us walking over.

"Ally, this is Cassidy and Kiera." She says, pointing to each one of the girls at her table.

"Cassidy, Kiera, this is Ally. She's new." Trish says, sitting down and pulling me down too.

"Nice outfit, Ally." Cassidy, the blonde, says.

"Yeah, I so want it." Kiera smiles. She had pretty thick black hair.

"Thanks, I like your hair." I say to Cassidy."Oh, and I love your bag." I say to Kiera.

Lunch time was great. They didn't ask many questions, and the best part was that they all didn't care for Austin! Kiera and Cassidy had both dated him, and spilled all of his player ways. Apparently Kiera thought he was in to her, but he actually just wanted to use her dad's studios for his music. Kiera's dad is the owner of Star Records, the biggest music producing company in the area. Cassidy has just been harassed daily by his crazy hormones since Freshman year. I couldn't believe how much they got me by the end of all exchanged phone numbers and honestly, I had a good time. They all seemed so easy going.

I look over briefly at Blondie's table, but almost choked on my Coke when I saw him staring back at me, whispering to his friends and sort of pointing over at me. No, he couldn't be talking about me, right? Maybe I am self-centered.

I look quickly away, and turn to say goodbye to Cassidy and Kiera. Trish and I discovered that we both had each other for all classes too! Thank goodness this school had a block schedule, or else I wouldn't have survived it.

When Trish and I headed for Trigonometry, we sat together, and ultimately tried to look anywhere but at Austin, and apparently his friend, Elliot.

"Hey, don't look now, but Elliot's staring at you." Trish whispers, trying not to get attention from our new and strict teacher, Mr. Robinson.

"Um, any idea why?" I question, pretending to be interested in the math word puzzles Robinson had given us for the day.

"I don't know, you tell me." Trish laughs, trying to keep it down.

I look carefully to my left, trying to be discreet.

I let my eyes look up, and that was it. I was caught by bluish gray eyes, staring right at me. I couldn't look away, like the idiot I was. He winked and smiled at me, giving a slight nod and then turning back to his work. I blink hard and turn away quickly, trying to take my breathing down a notch.

Great. Another guy to worry about at home.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Finally. We all handed in our assignments and exited, the first day finally done with.

Trish and I headed down the halls quickly, trying not to get run over by eager students, ready to relax the day off.

"What was that all about?" Trish asks.

"You saw that?" I groan, trying to pull my bag on without it getting caught on my jacket.

"Well, duh, it was killer. I think Austin saw too..." she teases.

"Oh my god, no, I can't with these people." I huff, lightly punching her arm.

"Well, don't worry. It's not like Elliot's like Austin anyway. Elliot's a lot nicer and polite. You should get to know him." Trish suggests, stopping at the sidewalk.

"I don't think so. Hanging with one of Austin's friends?" I point out, searching the parking lot for my car. I have to start remembering things.

"Hey, that can be a plus if you work with it well enough." she winks.

Well, I got a brother to open the door for, but I'll see you tomorrow!" she says, hugging me briefly. I hugged her back awkwardly. It was sweet though, no matter how weird it was to hug on the first day I met somebody.

"Bye, Ally!" Trish says, leaving in the other direction of the parking lot.

"Bye Trish!" I call back.

I walk over to my car quickly, unlock it and jump in, sighing heavily as I scoot back in my seat. This has definitely been a long day. There was so much that happened today that I could barely process any of it. I lean my head against the steering wheel and groan, putting my key in to the ignition and letting the engine roar to life. I push in my favorite CD and exhale deeply as the Golden Age swept through my car. I turn the volume up, not caring who heard it. If they could play their shitty rap songs about some 'Rack City' or whatever, I could play my oldies as long as I fucking wanted.I sung along happily, letting the music take me back to an era I would never get to enjoy.

_'Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love so sweetly_

_Tonight the light_

_of loving in your eyes_

_But will you love me tomorrow'_

As I sing, I thought back to the good things. I met Trish, Kiera, and Cassidy, for one thing. I smile to myself as I pull out of the parking space and head out to the highway. I think I made friends. Wow, I sound like a loser, but yeah. Ally Dawson actually made friends... I liked the sound of it. Now that that was finalized, I had only one thing on my list.

Destroy Austin Moon and anyone who got in my way.

**END OF CHAPTER NOTES: The lyrics are from the song 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' by the Shirlettes. Check it on youtube, but the original, not the covers. I hate those covers. **

**Anyway, ****since the whole thing with reviews doesn't work or whatever, I guess I'll just post when I can. **

**Oh, and if you don't know, block scheduling is like periods 1-3 on Monday, 4-6 on Tuesday, etc. It is every other day, not assigned to certain days of the week. Yeah, kind of confusing, but I swear it's a real thing bros. **

**Anyway, please review and fave/ follow? Like, I know the story doesn't have all the typical shit like having Austin in the first Chapter or whatever, but is it that bad? Like, I know I kind of sound whiny, but I thought that the numbers I set were okay...I don't know, I might not even continue this story anyway. I might just delete this and rewrite a brand new one. But thanks for reading so far...**


End file.
